Completely Mist the Point
}} Roy finds it difficult to fight "Durkon" after he assumes gaseous form. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" (also in gaseous form) ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Pantheon: ** High Priestess of Frigg ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Balder ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Freyr ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Skadi ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Fenrir ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: I don't know why you're doing this, Durkon, but I can't let it pass. "Durkon": Why am I doing this? Gee, I don't know... "Durkon" turns to mist. "Durkon": Maybe it's because I'm an Evil vampire now? Roy: You'll forgive my insensitivity to your new personal identity when I say: So what? Roy pulls the Greenhilt Sword out of the floor, "CHUUNK". Roy: Xykon is an Evil lich. Tarquin's an Evil human. Neither one of them wants to actually destroy the world. Roy swing through "Durkon"'s gaseous form, "WOOOSH!" Roy: Heck, Belkar is an Evil Halfling, and he's like 70% towards wanting to save it. Roy: You need to have some underlying reason for supporting this scheme. He swings again, "WIFFFFFFF!" "Durkon": My mistress Hel desires it. That is all I require, now. High Priest of Freyr: Where's Balder's man with those demigod priests? High Priestess of Frigg: I'm in no hurry for him to get back! High Priest of Freyr: Neither am I, but it's weird... Cut to the High Priest of Balder alone at the top of the stairs. High Priest of Freyr (inset): All he needed to do was go to the top of the stairs and call for an usher. High Priest of Balder: Hello? High Priest of Balder: Hellooooooo? Roy: So you're just a puppet, is that it? Shouldn't you be worshipping Elan's clown instead? Roy: I thought vampires were supposed to be free-willed undead. "Durkon": We are, and I have freely chosen to serve. Roy: Sounds like a convenient realization to me. Roy: You said you could do whatever you wanted now, unbound by tradition- yet here you are, foot soldier to someone new. Roy: Meet the new god, same as the old god. Roy: If you really want to experience freedom— Roy: —you should go tell Hel to go to herself and spend the next hundred years backpacking across Tarterus, or whatever vampires do to find themselves. "Durkon": You're only saying that because you don't want the world to end. Roy: ''Of course'' I'm only saying that because I don't want the world to end! Roy: This is not an otherwise common topic of conversation! Continuity * Judging from events of #995-#996, "Durkon" might have killed all of the ushers, thus nobody comes to the call of the High Priest of Balder. D&D Context * "Durkon" continues to showcase the powers of vampires in D&D, now using his ability to take Gaseous Form. * In D&D, Tarterus is the Outer Plane at the interface of Neutral Evil and Chaotic evil Alignments. It takes its name from the underworld of Greek mythology. External Links * 1005}} View the comic * 442373}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot